Prince of Lunaria
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: 「Male! Kagome.」 Only fifteen and he wants to make his kingdom proud and puts his people first thus he won't break off his engagement to Princess Stella of Solaria, no matter how much he wants to.


Disclaimer: I Don't own!

Authors Note: So hey it's me! This is my first Male!Kagome fic! Note for the future Revan is Hot I love him so this may in up with Yaoi! Yay! Any questions ask them in reviews! ...Please?

* * *

Chapter 1: Her Pet

Kiko was lost in the big city searching for Bloom. Kiko was suddenly picked up by a unfamiliar person. "Well are you a cutie? Wheres your owner lil guy?" He looked around. "Huh? Well I guess we'll have to look for them. Im going to gets some friends to help what do you say?" Kiko stared at him wide eyed, and smiled a cute grin as he nodded. "Coolio."

"Come on, lil buddy." Kiko hopped onto his lap. Not knowing why he trusted him but doing so anyway. He mounded his hover bike and the two headed for Red foutain.

He looked around surveying bystanders spotting his Maroon haired friend he dismounted and raced toward him. "Yo! Revan, could you spare a moment?" He called falling in step with the older male.

Revan looked at him from the corner of his eye. Sighing, he answered him. "What is it, Kagome."

"Look'it! Isn't he the cutest? I found him all by his lonesome. His owner probably didnt notice him go missing yet, help me find them! Please?" He said fast not stopping to catch his breath.

"No, Kagome. I'm not going to-" He paused in motion when he recognized the fur-ball that was being shoved in his face. "Wait a minute that's Bloom's Rodent." Kiko was upset at being called a rodent but with Revan, bah no one gets respect from this guy but his ownself. "So you'll help?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I guess." He ran his hand threw his hair. "But we'll need the guys to come along, doubt they'll ever stop complaining if we when to Alfea without them." Revan started walking toward the Dorms.

"Why?" He called catching up. Kiko on his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"All their girlfriends are there, duh." A thought occurred to him. "Oh wait you've never been to Alfea, do you even have a girlfriend?" Revan stuffed his hand in his blue jeans pockets. He lazyly looked inhis companions direction.

Kagome shook his head, dark hair whipping in each direction. "Nope. Im not allow to, I have a Fiancée after all."

Realization donned on Revan, his eyes widened. How'd he forget?

'_Lack of interest...'_

"Oh yeah."

He sighed placing his head behind his head and lassing his fingers together. They walked in to the dorms and to Sky's room, where he, Brandon, Timmy and Helia all gathered. "I'm jealous, you all get to choose." He said a tad sourly. "Plus you have sweet, and kind fairy ladies. And I have a truely grueling evil witch hag that throws wicked tantrums!" He pointed at Sky accusingly. "Even Sky has the Lovely Ms. Diaspro! I wish we could trade."

Sky was chocking on his own saliva. Brandon patted his back, till he rightened himself. "Wow. You'd prefer Diaspro? Thats kinda deep. What she do to you?"

"Please what hasn't she done." He sighed. "When we met she didn't want to marry so she through things at me." He began tallying off on his fingers. "Spoons, Forks, Butter-knifes, the food at the dinner, and poured half her father's drink down my head so I wouldn't want to stay. Our parents thought it was a childish '_picking on you means they like you'_." He rolled his eyes, Timmy let out a loud whistle a the list.

"And the older she got the crueler. She'd brat out at me like its my fault, she'd yell things like how I'm Useless or Spinless. Or that I'd never measure to her beloved boyfriend. Which her parents don't mind her having. She's so spoilt! I don't like her not at all."

"I guess, you had it pretty rough." Helia patted his shoulder. He shrugged, appreciating there sympathy. He gave them a wanning smile. "Yeah. I guess."

Sky sat on the edge of his computer desk. "Aside from future marital problems what's the matter?"

"Oh yeah I see I found this Adorable Rabbit!" He pulled Kiko from behind his hair where he hide. He cuddled Kiko to his face. "I couldn't find his owner, so I asked Revan. And he said that it belongs to some girl named Bloom and that you'd like to come with and give him back to her."

"Whoa, he belongs to bloom?" Brandon asked.

"Huh?" Was Sky's reply.

"Oh you're right." Timmy said fixing his glasses.

"It's Kiko." Helia said scratched under it's chin, Kiko thumped his foot.

"So you come with us?" He asked. "Oh, course we will!" Called Sky with a smile ruffling his hair. "Hey!" Acting the part of the big brother, Sky teased him a bit. "Your more of a pet rescuer, that a people's aren't you?" He stuck his toungue at Sky. "I'm only in training! I'm still only part of the Apprentice program." He grumbled, at the jab.

"You are the youngest here." Revan pointed out, sizing him up. "Your also a bit tall aren't you pipsqueak?" He grinned.

"Can we just return the Bunny, and not point out my faults!" Revan flicked his forhead, Kagome flinched and blushed. "Those are complements and good traits to have. Got it."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Good then let's go." The filed out the room. "Next Stop Alfea." Called Timmy.

"Righty! So whose this Bloom?" Kagome asked taking his seat, and kicking his feet.

"Oh that's- ."

"She's my girlfriend." Sky interupted, Brandon. "Does that mean your no longer engaged to Diaspro?" He asked perplexed. Sky scratched his cheek. "No, not really." They took off in the battle cruiser.

"So your cheating? Two timing? kanoodling?" The guys snickered as as Sky was being interrogated. Sky's face flushed. "It's nothing like that!" He defended, Kagome raised a brow. "Oh? Let me guess your dating her because you '_love_' her?" Sky answered with and 'Of course'.

"If that was not the reason you were dating her and I'd would have hit you!" Sky swapped Kagome's on the head. "What kind of guy do you thing I am?!" He asked amused. "Simple! The Hormonal kind!" Was the simple response.

The guys burst out in laughter at his response, Sky's face flushed with embarrassment. "My mother is a Feminist, I was raise to believe as such!" Kagome felt the need to explain his views. Timmy jumped in. "Then what about that '_Grueling Witch Fiancée' _of your's?" Kagome snorted. "I treat her as she treats me. I pity her boyfriend with all my soul can bare for him." Kiko patted his cheek.

"I want to **keep** you!" Kagome cuddled Kiko the entire ride to Alfea.


End file.
